


checkmate

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Hacking, Mind Rape, Reprogramming, personality deletion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punch walks into the room, but only Counterpunch walks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checkmate

He wasn’t supposed to be here. In fact, no one was supposed to be here except for the Decepticon command staff. But he figured that would buy him a little bit of time before anyone even realized the area had been compromised.

To the casual observer, cleaning drones mostly, the room was nothing but empty space. Nothing was stored there, there were no view screens there, there weren’t even chairs; the room looked wasted.

Punch knew better. Counterpunch had overheard Starscream discuss this room and the secrets hidden inside only last night, after the Air Commander had downed one too many cubes of high grade. The most sensitive data was hidden in this room, in computer banks buried behind titanium walls, and not even the best of the Autobots’ operatives would be able to remove it.

None, that is, except for him. Because he was already inside the ship.

Quickly, he searched for the hidden access panel; computers, even if they were only for data storage, were useless without an access panel of some kind. He was surprised to find it in the floor, triggered by his weight when he stepped on it. Not especially well hidden, if they wanted to be sure that no one accidentally stumbled upon the data hidden in this room.

That meant that Soundwave, at the very least, probably knew he was here now. If he ran now, he might just have a chance to get away and survive another day. Punch could access Counterpunch’s memories, but the reverse was not true and that could give him enough of a chance at survival.

But then the Autobots would never have any of the ultra-secret information in this room.

After only a moment of debate, he opted for the gamble. Better that he try and fail--and get caught--than that he simply run away when the data in this computer could be the difference between victory and utter defeat for the Autobots. With trembling hands, he plugged a data transfer cable into one of the secret computers and began uploading data. He didn’t take the time to look at file names or to skim content; he was on a countdown that would end in his deactivation if he wasted time.

And then, far earlier than he had expected, his time was up. The muzzle of a very large firearm pressed into the back of his head and a white hand yanked his transfer cable violently out of his arm. Punch hissed in pain, but didn’t allow himself to move.

“Presence of spy confirmed, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave intoned behind him. “Instructions?”

//Deal with him, Soundwave.// Megatron’s voice was slightly distorted as it filtered through the Decepticon’s speakers, but Punch could clearly hear the pleased tone in the warlord’s voice. //In any way you see fit.//

“As you command.” And now Soundwave sounded pleased as well.

Punch screamed as the telepath slid neatly into his mind and pulled Counterpunch to the forefront of his processor. He didn’t stop until the being known as Punch was only a memory.

Counterpunch left the secret room, eager to please his master and begin his new mission.


End file.
